Bloody in San Francisco
by Sev-chan
Summary: Heero Yuy is on a case to figure out who's kiling people in San Francisco and what he found was something he wasn't quite sure about. Ghost or not, criminal or not he needs to find out who this person is. AU.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't flame! The clubs I mention I made up so don't go looking for them. (who knows they might really exist and maybe not.)  
  
Warning: probably yaoi, probably lemon, probably AU, probably out there somewhere that not even aliens could find it.  
  
Bloody in San Francisco  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Heero Yuy man of depth, Heero Yuy man of sincerity, Heero Yuy modern day hero, Heero Yuy man of strength, Heero Yuy man of warmth, Heero Yuy man ......of many weaknesses.  
  
Although this man is known to be one of the kindest people you'll ever get to know, he's also one of the most loneliest people in the world. When this man was young he use to dream of becoming like his father and protect people when in need, his father was a police officer who died while on a drug bust. His father died protecting a small child that would have been killed in the crossfire of bullets. That was the reason Heero Yuy became a man of the force. Not a police officer, but sort of a vigilante. His favorite cases were those of the unnatural-being. He acquired this taste for strange cases after he discovered that people were mislead by an organization claiming to be doing medical research and ended up having their genetics messed with. Although he did enjoy chasing after fur covered werewolf's even though he knew that most of the time it was just some nutcase on the prowl scaring people, but he enjoyed it.  
  
This is how he ended up here in this huge town a city full of tall buildings, long bridges and huge crowds. Often a place where tourists could go and spend loads of money on trips to Alcatraz to see where Al Capone's cell was, go to the Warf for seafood of your choice, China town, Japan town to shop at the mall there, and of course his favorite the Cheesecake Factory. San Francisco.  
  
Right at the break of dawn people not only came alive the whole city did. Sure people roam around during the night it's not like everyone gets the luxury of sleeping, though some wished for a warm room to stay in. It was his first day here and he already had a job to do. Rumor has it that people are disappearing near night clubs and are found weeks later with their bodies mangled and yet no evidence of the killer can be found. And once when the police had found something to pin the killer with the killer was no where to be found in the system. He got the information from a friend who worked in the F.B.I. this was how he usually got his information, his friend knew what the law could and could not handle.  
  
Heero picked up the small stack of neatly pressed papers kept together with a staple and read over it again while sipping at his coffee. From what he could gather from the evidence the only things that were ever found at each crime scene was a long strand of brown hair and black feathers. The hair would have been enough evidence to pin the killer the only problem was that the hair belonged to someone who had died years ago and the feathers looked like they were from a very large dove with black wings. Needless to say Heero was at a loss, sure he believed in the supernatural but if it was a ghost how was it killing people? Of course he was no expert on ghosts so he wasn't entirely positive that a ghost couldn't have done it. The only way to find out the dynamics of this was to go find another one of his informers only this was to help him get a good grasp on what and what couldn't a supernatural being do.  
  
If this was a small town it wouldn't have taken him more than fifteen minutes to get to where he desired to be. But since this was a big city the drive wasn't the quickest, besides Oakland wasn't that far a drive from where he was staying for the time being. The place wasn't exactly bad it was just that the people had a bad rep. It looked like a nice place to live lush green grass in parts and.....ok he just saw someone starting to walk up to his car. He wasn't about to let someone just jump in his car so he quickly hit the locks on his car and took off fast from the stop sign.  
  
Finally he was where he wanted to be in front of the local psychic reading place. Other wise known as Lord Trowa's Psychic Emporium. The guy couldn't even come up with some kind of mystic, mysterious, alluring name. He really had to tell his best friend to get a new hobby or get his act together enough to get a real job, but not now.  
  
The bell ringed over the door and the sickening smell of incense of many a variety entered his nostrils the second he stepped in. Candles that varied in size littered the highest places that could be reached as well as chalices with handles that resembled dragons, wizards, and fairies. Books lay on the shelves resting against the walls and small clear jars filled with supposed potions and remedies sat on shelves in the middle of the room. In the far corner by the door was the counter where Trowa usually sat waiting to ring up the next customer, but apparently the spot was vacant at the moment. Heero was about to leave but heard someone talking behind the large quilt that hung from the hooks on the wall. He didn't if he was hearing things or not but the noise that he heard was coming from behind the large quilt that hung on the wall by hooks. So slowly he stepped behind the counter and gently grabbed the edge of the quilt and looked behind it.  
  
What he saw was another room, but this one he noticed looked completely different from the one in which he stood right now. This one had a large pentagram drawn on the ground that took up most of the floor. And there was a skylight which lit the room hitting crystals which cast rainbow sort of lights about the room. Complete with charms, spell wards, spell cards, dream catchers, sacred stones, and jewels that could amplify one's "power" tenfold.  
  
"Yes, slip a teaspoon of this in his drink and wait ten minutes before you start to ask your questions it will be in full effect for only six minutes."  
  
"But what if ten minutes is too long?"  
  
"Fine then wait five to six minutes and ask if he doesn't answer it then ask two minutes later ok?"  
  
"Ok and thank you so much Trowa" said a young man who seemed to be of the Highschool age.  
  
Quickly Heero let go of the quilt and stood behind the counter in an attempt to make himself look unaware of the fact that there was a room beneath the quilt. And that he was listening to the conversation that was going on between "Lord Trowa" and the boy. Slowly the side of the quilt was lifted and the two who stood behind it causally came out of the room. Trowa looked up at Heero and smiled then put his attention back on the boy beside him.  
  
"So tell me again how much do you put in the drink?"  
  
"Only a teaspoon." Said the boy proudly. Probably because he remembered something besides his name, address, and phone number.  
  
"Good, now you have a good day Milo" said Trowa as the boy opened the door to leave causing the bell to ring.  
  
"You too!" was the last thing the boy, Milo called out as the bell rung once more as it shut.  
  
"So Heero what brings you here? Something troubling you? Perhaps an inner conflict you can not resolve on your own? Wishing to seek comfort?" asked Trowa as he took a seat on a tall wicker chair behind the counter  
  
"You just guess till you get the right answer don't you?" asked Heero as he rolled his eyes at Trowa who just smiled and brought out a chart from behind the counter. It had symbols, words written in maybe Latin, and a small bag sitting next to it.  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"Horoscope Heero?" Trowa picked up the small bag which held an assortment of jewels and stones.  
  
"Trowa we go thought this every time I come here, no I don't want a horoscope reading. I just need to know something."  
  
"Which is?" asked Trowa putting down the small green bag.  
  
"What do you know about ghosts and sprits?" asked Heero crossing his arms and leaning on the counter putting all his weight against it.  
  
"Well let me think for a minute" said Trowa as he went through the filling cabinet in his mind for the right files of information that he should give Heero.  
  
"Well?" asked Heero as he saw Trowa close his eyes and take a deep breath.  
  
"There are generally two types of spirits you may encounter. One was a human at one time and it has remained on this level for some reason. It may not know it's dead, may be held here by unfinished business, guilt, etc. These spirits are like the person was when they were alive, so they could be good or bad, just like the living, but not normally dangerous. This human spirit is the type you will encounter ninety-five percent of the time. You could also witness a residual haunting which is just a playback of a past event. This is just like watching a video from the past playing over and over. The other type of spirit you may encounter were never human and are generally bad news. You must be aware of this type but not obsessed with them, the chances that you will encounter them in a regular ghost hunt are slim." finished Trowa as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Thanks Trowa"  
  
"Honestly Heero I know that information wasn't that great to go on now was it?"  
  
"It's enough to sustain my hunger for the moment, get in touch with you later Trowa, bye" said Heero as he left the place causing the bell to ring as the door opened and closed.  
  
Trowa sat still in his chair for a few minutes before habit kicked in and he did his ritual horoscope for Heero after he left. The guy always got strange readings, the first time he did it is what got him hooked on Heero's horoscope. If his memory served him well it was /Avoid large crowds for the next twenty-four hours or darkness will consume you. Doing so will ensure your skills as a person and as a lover. You will be given a second turn at your life's desire./ That day Heero didn't listen and he ended up in the hospital the next morning. His girlfriend broke up with him and the position Heero wanted was denied. Thus the outcome of his life, that horoscope was done in Heero's days training at the police academy.  
  
He picked up the small green bag that still lay beside the board he had brought out earlier before Heero left. Carefully opening the bag Trowa let the objects inside disperse themselves on the board. Looking at the positions the jewels and stones were in he closed his eyes and let his hands hover over the board and crossed them and whispered something in Latin.  
  
"The next few days will bring about a great change in your life. Something you believe in will be questioned and making the right decision will be difficult, blinded by curiosity and need. Don't be fooled by the facades that are being put up around you and on yourself." Trowa let his eyelids drift open and looked around the room for a second. "Heero be careful....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Had it been decades since he felt so out of place? Years had seemed to pass by like grains of sand in an hour glass. If he knew that this was what being immortal was like then he never would have asked for it. He had nothing better to do and playing with the feeble and young was getting tiresome. It wasn't as if he planned on murdering people in his spare time. It was just irritating him to see those people getting hurt and so he decided to do something about it.  
  
Every night he would go to a club and wait outside on the roof till he saw what he was waiting for. The bad people, the ones who did those things to the unsuspecting and unwilling. In a way he felt connected to the ones he could save, like he formed a sort of kindred-ship though murder. Well not murder to him, more like art it did take time to bend bodies and pull out the intestines, lungs, liver, and his favorite the heart. Digging his hand into the body though the chest cavity and.....well he wouldn't go into details, it was much more better to see it than it was to hear it.  
  
There was only three clubs that he usually migrated to on occasion he would venture to a new one just for spice. There was Club Mars, club X, and Oracle all had decent music, but bad customers. They were usually the places that most rapists and molesters would go. In his opinion they all deserved to die a painful and horrible death, that's why he took time out of his day to rearrange not only the attitude but the person themselves.  
  
He was at this moment sitting on top the roof of Club Mars, staring down at two drug dealers. He yawned as one of them pulled out a butterfly knife and stabbed the other guy quickly pulling it out and back in three more times. Eventually taking both the drugs and the money as he put away his weapon and throwing the body in the nearby dumpster in order not to get caught sooner and took off. It surprised him how stupid the mortals were, some willing to kill their own family to get what they wanted. That's why every now and then he would pick up someone who did minor bad things with a good rep and just kill them.  
  
"Hey, if you think that your being quite your ears aren't that great."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Who are you and how did you find me?" not once had the man sitting on the ledge turned to look back to see who he was speaking to.  
  
"I planted motion sensors on the top of the clubs the murders happened the most; sat in a van close enough to reach each destination in record time." Heero looked at the man sitting on the ledge and wondered if the clubs had a costume rule, but he noticed that the wings on the man looked to long and too real to be made of any man made martial he knew.  
  
"I see.....and your name is?"  
  
"Heero Yuy now get off the ledge"  
  
"As you wish" said the man.  
  
Slowly he let his body dive face first off the building, Heero ran over to the ledge and looked over in time to see large black wings spread out from the back of the lithe man. He had to remember what the man or maybe creature looked like.  
  
Black wings  
  
::floating endlessly to the ground::  
  
long hair tied back into a braid  
  
::shimmering like gold::  
  
fair complexion, even though it was night he could tell  
  
::did God create such a beautiful creature::  
  
Slightly tall  
  
::will I be able to reach your height::  
  
sort of thin  
  
::maybe I could satisfy you::  
  
amazing in flight  
  
::I want to reach you::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I need to stop creating new fic's without finishing the rest of them honestly. It's just that suddenly I found myself typing and I just couldn't stop, tell me if it's good or not.  
  
Ok the whole paragraph about the spirits was from this site I take no credit for it. Just look under ghosts and hauntings. www.theshadowlands.net  
  
Ok that's all bye. [review please] 


End file.
